harvest_moonfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Harvest Moon: Animal Parade (牧場物語わくわくアニマルマーチ Bokujō Monogatari: Waku Waku Animaru Māchi, lit. Ranch Story: Exciting Animal March) is the second Harvest Moon game to be released for the Nintendo Wii. It is marketed as the sequel to Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. ''Animal Parade has improved game play elements in addition to new marriage candidates and a new story location. A musical theme is apparent as you play (i.e. Horn Ranch, Castanet, etc.) Like ''Tree of Tranquility, the controls in Animal Parade are designed to make use of the Wii's motion control. However, the Wii Classic Controller can be used as an alternative option to the motion controls. 'Plot' The game begins with your character riding on the back of Cain's cart to your new house. As you travel, Cain asks you a series of questions. You choose your birthday, favorite food, and tell him your name. A sprite will appear, rather annoyed, and remind you of your promise. In order to learn what this promise is, you must obey Finn's prompting to visit the Goddess's Spring to find out why the island is in trouble. When you travel to the Harvest Goddess's Spring, you learn that the Harvest Goddess's tree is dying and that the power of nature is fading from the island. To restore the power of nature and the Goddess's tree, you will need to ring the five mystical bells guarded by the Harvest Sprites: Alan's red bell of Fire, Collin's yellow bell of Earth, Ben's blue bell of Water, Daren's green bell of Wind, and Edge's purple bell of heart. Each of the bells has an individual song that will restore crucial aspects of the island. Once you do that and gain the Farm Degree title of Hero, the five bells are rung in unison to summon the Harvest King, who restores the power of nature to the island. 'New Features/Changes' * Choose from four different protagonist styles: a new male and female character designed for Animal Parade (Kasey and Molly) or for Tree of Tranquility (Kevin and Angela). * A larger selection of crops to choose from, including wheat (which, in flour form, replaces breadfruit in cooking recipes), and coffee. * The map is different and twice as large. * Time flows twice as slowly. * You are allowed to ride any livestock animal including ostriches, horses, cows and sheep. * Easier animal friendship and character befriending. * Some bachelor/ettes featured from Tree of Tranquility, plus four new marriage candidates (Harvest King, Harvest Goddess, Witch, and Wizard), making 10 marriage candidates in total. * New rival marriage couplings and new rival children (Roy, Vivian and Lucy). * You can now have two children whose appearance reflects your spouse. * Not only can your children help at the farm, but your spouse can too. * There are many more outfits to choose from along with an abundance of different accessories for yourself and your children. * You receive an in-game camera, allowing you to take pictures throughout the game and hand them in your house. Special events are photographed and you have the option to buy photos at festivals and have family photos taken in a studio. * Using WiiConnect24, you can send pictures to and visit your friends who also have Animal Parade. ''When you do so, your friends can show up at festivals and events. (this is only for the Japanese version of this game; it is removed from the English version due to glitches). * There is a circus every 22nd of the season, featuring Theodore from ''Harvest Moon and Harvest Moon: Magical Melody as the ringleader. * You can have a friend use a second wii remote to help improve friendships with villagers and wild animals 'Gameplay' Gameplay is very similar to that of Tree of Tranquility. However, the goals in mind are different to fit with Animal Parade's plot. Most features from other Harvest Moon games are present such as growing and farming crops, raising livestock, fishing, mining and foraging. There are also part time jobs that the player can do. Marriage, rival marriage, having children and befriending other villagers and NPCs are also a large part of the gameplay. 'Marriage' In order to get married in Animal Parade, you must raise the potential candidate to 9 hearts and witness all of their heart events. You must also have a level 2 home with the big bed. Once you have the blue feather and have met the requirements, you can ask your potential spouse to marry you. Bachelors ' calvin.png|Calvin|link=Calvin (AP)|linktext=Calvin's Page ChaseAP.png|Chase|link=Chase (AP)|linktext=Chase's Page GillAP.png|Gill|link=Gill (AP)|linktext=Gill's Page Jin (AP).png|Jin|link=Jin (AP)|linktext=Jin's Page JuliusAP.png|Julius|link=Julius (AP)|linktext=Julius' Page Toby.png|Toby|link=Toby (AP)|linktext=Toby's Page Wizard.png|Wizard|link=Wizard (AP)|linktext=Wizard's Page HarvestKing.png|Harvest King|link=Harvest King (AP)|linktext=Harvest King's Page Luke_(AP).png|Luke Owen_(AP) (1).png|Owen ' * Calvin * Chase * Gill * Jin * Julius * Luke * Owen * Toby * Wizard * Harvest King Bachelorettes ' AnissaAP.png|Anissa|link=Anissa (AP)|linktext=Anissa's Page Cathy.png|Kathy|link=Kathy (AP)|linktext=Kathy's Page Luna1.png|Luna|link=Luna (AP)|linktext=Luna's Page Mai.jpg|Maya|link=Maya (AP)|linktext=Maya's Page Phoebe1.png|Phoebe|link=Phoebe (AP)|linktext=Phoebe's Page Renee.png|Renee|link=Renee (AP)|linktext=Renee's Page Selena.png|Selena|link=Selena (AP)|linktext=Selena's Page Witch.jpg|Witch|link=Witch (AP)|linktext=Witch's Page HarvestGoddess.png|Harvest Goddess|link=Harvest Goddess (AP)|linktext=Harvest Goddess' Page Candace_AP.png|Candace ' * Anissa * Candace * Kathy * Luna * Maya * Phoebe * Renee * Selena * Witch * Harvest Goddess 'Children' Unlike most Harvest Moon games, Animal Parade grants the ability to have two children. You're able to pick your child's gender, and your spouse's appearance will affect your child's. As your child grows, you answer occasional questions that help to shape their temperament when coupled with your choice of spouse. Your child can do chores and will have a unique set of skills determined by their temperament. There are many events with your children, and you're able to dress them up in a variety of different clothing choices available from Sonata Tailoring. 'Rival Marriage/Children' All of the marriage candidates, excluding Witch, Wizard, the Harvest Goddess, and the Harvest King have a rival pairing. The rival pairings are as follows: * Chase and Maya * Calvin and Phoebe * Julius and Candace * Jin and Anissa * Toby and Renee * Luke and Selena * Owen and Kathy * Gill and Luna Two weeks after any given rival couple gets married, you will receive a letter in your mailbox announcing that the couple has had a child. You can then go to their house and meet the baby, but you can't interact with it yet. Two weeks later, you'll receive another letter from the happy couple saying that the child has grown up and that they're going to Harmonica Photography to take a family portrait. If you visit Harmonica Photography that day, you'll meet the family, and the child will introduce him or herself. The rival children are: * Dakota, Chase and Maya's daughter * Heath, Calvin and Phoebe's son * Angie, Julius and Candace's daughter * Van, Jin and Anissa's son * Matt, Toby and Renee's son * Lucy, Luke and Selena's daughter * Roy, Owen and Kathy's son * Vivian, Gill and Luna's daughter 'See Also' *Animal Parade Villagers and Characters *All Locations and Shops *Harmonica Town *List of Festivals *Cooking Recipes *Crops List *Tools *Mining *Refining *Fishing *Livestock *Wild Animals Trivia *As the season changes; so does the NPCs' outfits (to match that season). *On rainy days on the way to town, if you take out you camera on the bridge and look at the end of the archway, you can see Kappa from some of the previous games.